Blood Stained
by Serene Cullen
Summary: AN: This is one of my first stories, I found a whole folder of them please don't be too harsh.


Blood Stained ~*~ Jasper Hale

**AN: This is one of my first stories, I found a whole folder of them please don't be too harsh. **

I was testing his limits again, I knew that wasn't smart but I couldn't live without those beautiful, wonderfully soft lips of his. He buried his hand into my hair and gently pulled me closer to him. I was thrilled that he trusted himself to go a little farther with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. He immediately let go and froze under my touch, his lips became unresponsive. I was heartbroken as I let go of him, I knew the hurt would show in my eyes but I was equally aware that he would feel my pain even before he saw my eyes. "Rene you need to understand I can't keep putting you in danger like this" Jasper said, I turned away from him and picked up my backpack "it's cool Jasper I need to get home soon anyways" I said fishing around my backpack for my car keys. I found them and got up from the covered bench table and pulled my hood up to cover my face. "Rene please don't do this" "do what go home?" I asked him as I walked to my car "no just leave when we're borderline fighting" I unlocked my car and opened the driver side door and climbed in. "Your siblings already left I imagine you need a ride home" I said motioning to the seat next to me.

The drive to his house was mostly in quiet and it wasn't until the end of it that he took a breath. "Rene I didn't mean to offend you by pulling away I just wasn't expecting you to get closer and I wasn't expecting you're sent to double like it did" I nodded to him. "Rene" he said again reaching toward me "Rene" he now said more angry than anything else "what" I snapped at him "I understand that you weren't expecting it ok I get that I just wish I could kiss you for once without all these stupid rules Jasper" I said sighing in frustration "well then you shouldn't be dating a vampire" he said and opened the door while I was still driving, he then jumped out and closed the door "are you insane?!" I yelled at him. He just took off running I sat in my car for a moment without moving, I pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. "I-I think I just got dumped" I said as tears crept into my eyes. I sat there not moving for a good hour before I realized that my mom would be worried sick if I didn't get home.

I reached my house as soon as I could, driving the legal limit. I parked in the driveway and grabbed my backpack and went inside I clicked my car shut and opened my door "I'm home" I said. When no one responded I shut the door and locked it, I walked into my kitchen and found a note on the fridge it read:

_Dear Rene, _

_ Sorry to leave without warning dear but your father and I needed to get away from all this rain for a little bit, there is money for food and everything in the cookie jar if you want to though maybe you could ask Jasper to stay over so that you aren't all alone. Sorry again love_

_ Love Mom & Dad_

You sighed and tears sprang into your eyes at the mention of your ex-boyfriend's name. Why did he even have to ask about that, you thought it wasn't important I kept it to myself for a reason. I sighed and walked up to my room, it was Friday so I didn't have any homework that I needed to do. I collapsed on my bed and let tears stream down my face.

I had fallen asleep crying, when I woke up I realized it was one in the morning, I tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. I was almost there when I heard something click downstairs, I knew it wouldn't be Jasper and not just because he currently hated me right now but also because he wouldn't go 'click' he could be silent. I silently got out of my bed and crawled to the stair case I looked down and saw about three guys in my living room putting a gun together. I had to bite my lip not to scream. I heard one say he was going to go check upstairs again, I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I crawled back to my room. I grabbed my back pack that I always kept two outfits in incase I had ever wanted to run away. Now my only dilemma was how to get out. I looked out my second story window and then back at my shut door. I heard the guy walking up and threw my window open soundlessly, I put on foot on the edge and said a silent prayer.

I jumped out and landed on my ankle wrong, something in my head told me that I had just sprained it. I quickly got to my feet and took off, I knew that if I started the car they would hear me, well that and the fact I didn't have my keys but I liked to think that my life depended on my not having those keys. Running hurt more than I could have imagined, I almost stopped when I heard the guy that went up to check on me yell that I wasn't there anymore. My heartbeat quickened as I ran to the only place I _knew_ safe.

I knocked frantically on the door, I looked behind me and they were still running "JASPER I KNOW YOUR MAD AT ME RIGHT NOW BUT PLEASE" I banged on the door harder. It wasn't Jasper who opened the door but instead it was Carlisle the gentle leader "Rene, I'm sorry but Jasper says that he would-" I cut him off "he's mad at me and he hates me ok I get it but please I- AH" I screamed as a bullet hit the snow pile next to me. Carlisle opened the door wider and pulled me inside; he then locked the door and held me close to him as he listened for the men.

When he was sure they were gone he began to take unnecessary breathes again. He let go of me and I slid to the floor as my ankle refused to support me anymore. Tears escaped my eyes as I clasped it tightly "damn I really screwed it up" I said as I tightened my grip hoping it would go numb. "What did you do?" Carlisle asked concerned as he went into doctor mode. "I uh" I laughed lightly at myself "I jumped out my second story bedroom window" he looked shocked "hey it was that or be shot" I said feeling as if my sanity was being questioned. "Did she leave?" I heard Jasper ask from the top of the staircase "not exactly" Carlisle said as he motioned to me with his head. "Why are you here?" Jasper hissed "Jasper can we talk about our fight later please" I asked him sadly "what are you here?" he repeated "I was chased here by angry gunman that broke into my house ok?" I said "and while I was trying to get away from them I messed up my ankle and now your dad is helping me with it." I told him a little mad. He looked taken aback "how did you hurt your ankle?" he asked more curious now and maybe even slightly concerned "I jumped out my second story window" I told him still a little embarrassed at how desperate I had been.

I was ready to continue talking with Jasper when I no longer felt the floor beneath me, I squeaked in surprise and clasped my arms around whoever's neck it was. I looked up to see Carlisle "uh hi" I said more as a question than an actual hello though "hello" he said smiling down at me. "Well if you want me to fix your ankle there are better places then the floor to do that" he told me, I nodded understanding. He walked up the stairs pushing lightly past Jasper as he walked upstairs. He laid me on Alice's unused bed "take off your pants" he said "excuse me" I yelled at him while sitting up and supporting myself on my elbows, entirely ready to bolt again. He chuckled, not evily but more as if entertained "strictly professional I assure you, your pant leg is covering your ankle. You can either take the pants off, or change into shorts I was about to give you that option when you yelled" he chuckled again, as a deep blush made its way onto my face. "Um do you have any shorts I could borrow" I asked him looking away "Alice probably has some" Carlisle said. He walked over to the closet but Jasper was faster than he was, Jasper had shorts in his hand "out" he said to Carlisle "I'll let you handle this Jasper but be quick her ankle needs to be treated."

I started at Jasper from my spot on the bed, he came over to me and sat next to me on the bed "hello Jasper" I whispered, knowing he would hear it still. "Hi" he said sounding sad, I pushed myself onto my elbows again. I looked at him "don't be sad" I said. He chuckled to himself "what" I said growing defensive. "I've hurt you so badly and you're concerned that I'm sad, you truly are amazing Rene" he said smiling down at me. "Well Jasper I just" but I was cut off as I felt Jasper's stone cold hand slide across my stomach "Rene you must be very quiet if you don't want us to get caught" he whispered in my ear, I nodded once and bit my bottom lip. He pushed his hand up my shirt and a very clear audible growl was heard from the other side of the door "Jasper" Carlisle warned. "Fine, fine" Jasper whispered reluctantly and he slowly slid my pants off of me, I blushed deeply as he replaced them with the shorts.

Carlisle walked back in and glared at Jasper "you could have easily lost control Jasper" Carlisle scolded. Jasper's head hung but he went over to where I was and lifted my head onto his lap. "Rene I warn you that this is going to hurt" Carlisle said I nodded and gripped Jasper's hand "Jasper are you sure you can be here?" Carlisle asked after. Jasper cut off his air supply and nodded at Carlisle. I felt Carlisle push a blade into my ankle and fought back tears as I saw the blood drip out of my ankle as he fixed the bone. I looked up at Jasper and saw him looking straight at my face memorizing everything trying to keep his mind off of the blood that I'm sure he could still see.

It had been about a month and Jasper and I were going out again, he was staying with me at my house until my parents decided to come home. He snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist, I was cooking, he startled me and I almost sliced my finger "Jasper" I gasped scared "sorry love I didn't mean to scare you" he said apologizing "it's ok love I was just scared I was going to cut myself is all love" I told him. I went to pick up the knife again but I picked up the sharp part and cut myself, I felt the blood ooze down my skin, he bolted out of the house. I knew it was to protect me but it was still a little strange, hurting myself and having him run away instead of run to help. I washed the cut, bleached the knife, and then wrapped my hand. Jasper came back in and looked at me "you ok" I asked him, but his eyes stayed locked on my neck "Jasper" I asked him nervous had I forgotten something, I looked down, my neck was covered in blood from where I had gone to wipe it off my arm and save my shirt "Jasper don't" I screamed as I felt pain serge threw my chest.

I looked up at him, my vision going hazy; he was looking down at me in horror as my blood dripped from his chin and stained his shirt. I took a breath and it hurt as some of the air went threw the large hole just below my neck. His blood stained hands reached towards me and cradled my body, I took another breath and focused on him instead of the pain "bite me Jasper" I choked out as pain surged threw my body "no" he sobbed as he clenched me tighter to himself. I knew he was fighting with himself now not to feast on my blood "Jasper, you took away one life" I gasped at the air that wasn't coming as easily anymore "give me another one, a better one" I paused to breath again and the pain was getting worse "one where I can be with you" the pain burned my body and tears escaped my eyes "forever" I managed to choke out. He looked at me debating and I could feel my heart slowing "save me" I said as everything around me began to fade away "I want to be with you" I cried as my hand ran threw his hair and across his cheek, "I can't" he finally choked out "I can't I'm gonna be the one to kill you" he sobbed, had tears been allowed I'm sure they would have been on his face. "Jasper" I whispered my last attempt, my last chance to be with him _forever_. "We promised" I said "I know" he said and an entirely new pain ripped threw my body and a blood curtailing scream escaped my lips as a clutched Jasper closer to me.

I knew we'd be together now nothing, not even time could change it now, as I stood in front of the love of my life, pale white and ice cold, it was on a separate beach with only my vampire family, we were all sparkling and Carlisle was playing minister for us even though Jasper and I already had a marriage license. I smiled at Jasper, my groom, as I reached him at the altar. I waited for Carlisle to finish with the traditional readings my breath caught in my throat but I managed to squeak out the two most important words of my life "I do."


End file.
